Facing the Past V2
by The Void's Eternal Wanderer
Summary: A young man returns to his home region after several to compete and to come to terms with the demons of his past.  Rating my change in the future and accepting OCs.


Hey everyone, Void here with a rewrite of Facing the Past. The premise is the same and my main reason for the rewrite is because I had accepted too many OCs and most of them were average at best; so I'm starting over.

I'm still working with Burning Moon of the Sky as my co-writer so don't ask if you can be my co-writer.

I'll be keeping some of the OCs- just the better ones- but I'll need them to be sent again so I can have them in the new PM system, and there will be some alterations to the the OC profile:

These OC's will be kept-can the authors please resend their forms!

Fubuki Asaona by hiagyl

Denise Cinders by Winterkitten

Firefly Gold by Burning Moon of the Sky

This is the new form:

Name:

Nickname: (Optional)

Gender:

Age: (10-20)

Type of trainer: (Battle, Cooridinater, etc.)

Role: (Rival, companion.)

Description:

-Physical: (Hair, skin tone, build, body type, eye color etc the more detailed the better.)

-Cloths:

-Contest cloths: (If coordinator.)

-Sleep wear:

-Winter wear:

-Swimwear:

Personality: (As detailed as possible OCs with short personalities will be ignored ie ones that are only a few sentences long.)

Unique quirks: (Any unusual, quirks, habits, or things they do and anything else you could possibly think of.)

Battle cry: (What they say when they release their pokemon.)

History: (As detailed as possible.)

Love interest: (Wither not you want your OC to have a relationship and if you want one what kind of person you're looking for. As I can't promise all OCs will be paired with someone. It will only happen as long as I've got enough of each gender. I won't write yaoi or yuri in my story plus it's not like I can just give Josh a harem just to make sure that girls get a relationship because I doubt senders would agree to it though tell me if I'm wrong. )

What they think of Josh: (Just first impressions and how they'd act towards him.)

Other: (Anything else you want to add.)

Pokemon: (Up to six and no eeveelutions, lucarios, or shiny pokemon.)

- Species:

Nickname: (Opitional)

Gender:

Personality:

Moves: (Up to eight.)

- Now for an updated version of Josh's profile:

Name: Joshua Davis

Nickname: Josh

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Type of trainer: Battle

Role: Main character

Description:

-Physical: Shaggy semi long silver hair that goes to the base of his neck but is mostly hidden by his beanie, calm icy blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and had a slim but muscular build like a professional swimmer to a slightly lesser extent height 5'11", weight, 135, his body is rather lanky even with the muscle.

-Cloths: Silver zip up hoodie with blue trim, black short sleeved shirt, silver pants, black running shoes, black fingerless gloves, a black beanie on his head, had a black one strap backpack on his back, and a silver chain necklace with a small octagon with a sapphire on one side and a stylized "J" on the other.

-Contest cloths/Formal wear: Silver blazer and formal slacks, coal black leather dress shoes, b;ue dress shirt, and a black tie.

-Sleep wear: Black muscle shirt, blue comfortable shorts, black moccasin slippers.

-Winter wear: Heavy silver winter jacket, his beanie, black scarf, silver leather gloves, silver cargo pants, black hiking boats.

-Swimwear: Silver trunks with blue vertical strips on each leg, blue sandals, silver framed sunglasses with black lens.

Personality:

Quiet and a loner but can be friendly and a generally nice person. He stays quiet threw choice alone isn't shy just reserved. Generally doesn't approach people but is nice when people approach him. Strong sense of moral and justice.

Cares deeply for all pokemon especially his own. Can be a little cold at times but is still a nice person. Tries to avoid unnecessary fighting and likes to make piece with people. With the exception of gym and league battles. Isn't easily roused into fighting but will always come to someones defense if needed.

Doesn't like it when people ask about his family and always tries to avoid questions about his past. Never lets anyone take or hold his necklace and rarely lets it out of his sight. He'll hide it but can be a real softy and isn't afraid to show a nice gentle side to someone who is sad or feeling bad wither it be male or female. He's never afraid to voice his opinion though he always does it in a reserved and calm way.

Unique quirks: Eats chocolate bars when he's nervous, almost obsessively watches the news for information on pokemon thieves, clutches his necklace when thinking.

Battle cry: End this fight "Insert name."

History: (Removed to avoid spoilers.)

Love interest: One of the female OCs.

What they think of Josh: No point in describing himself.

Other: Skilled in self defense but isn't far along with learning it all ,always has his journal with him ,and carries a pair of butterfly knives on him at all times.

Pokemon:

Species: Salamance

Nickname: Ryia

Gender: Female

Personality: Josh's first, strongest, and last resort pokemon. She is very loyal and protective of him.

Moves: Fire fang, crunch, zen headbutt, hyper beam, draco meteor, dragon breath, dragon claw, dragon tail.

Species: Magmortar

Nickname: Blaze

Gender: Male

Personality: Passionate, competitive, and always looking for a challenge.

Moves: Sunny day, solar beam, thunder punch, fire punch, flamethrower, over heat, fire blast, lava plume.

-Species: Gyarados

Nickname: Storm

Gender: Male

Personality: Aggressive, short tempered, and a hot head.

Moves: Hydro pump, hyper beam, aqua tail, ice fang, thrash, ice beam, flamethrower, dragon tail.

-Species: Electivire

Nickname: Charge

Gender: Male

Personality: Happy, friendly, and always having fun.

Moves: Thunder, thunder punch, brick break, protect, iron tail, discharge, fire punch, focus blast.

-Species: Froslass

Nickname: Winter

Gender: Female

Personality: Snobby and arrogant at times but is very nice and motherly to a select few.

Moves: Hail, destiny bond, ice beam, blizzard, thunderbolt, shadow ball ominous wind, protect.

-Species: Skarmory

Nickname: Blade

Gender: Male

Personality: Calm, silent, and very level headed.

Moves: Steel wing, air slash, aerial ace, night slash, slash, fury attack, flash cannon, sky attack.

Now to actually have some story: In this chapter, it's a combination of the mini chapters from the first two chapters of the original story.

* * *

><p>A large cruise ship traveled across the sea, its destination? Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. The ship was filled with people happily talking, sun bathing, and swimming in the pool. They were enjoying themselves and the ship had a happy atmosphere.<p>

But away from the people, a young man stood alone, about seventeen years old, leaning against the ship rails- apparently alone deep in thought. He had his face partially hidden by his shaggy semi long silver hair as he stared at the horizon.

He clutched his silver chain necklace around his neck. It had a small octagon shaped charm with a sapphire on one side and a stylized "J" engraved on the other.

As he stared at the vast ocean as he stood there waiting and then he finally spoke.

"Home ... kinda. I wonder how much longer until I arrive?" he said with a slight smile, but it held hidden pain, and he then grasped his necklace tightly and asked to no one in particular, "I wonder what's changed?"

Suddenly the ship speakers came to life and announced, "Attention passengers. We will be arriving at Twinleaf Town at noon tomorrow, that is all," answering his first question.

His face gained another small smile and with that he went back to ponder his thoughts and didn't say another word as he stayed there past sunset.

_That night:_

It was night on the ship and everyone other then the crew was asleep. We see inside of a middle class cabin to watch see a familiar silver haired youth tossing and turning in his sleep.

If you could hear what's going on in his mind you could hear;

_A young girl's voice saying, "Hi! I'm Melissa!"_

_A young boy's voice saying, "Wow, it's amazing! Thank you so much Melissa!"_

_An voice which sounded that it belong to a older woman asking "Josh, could you bring your friend here with her pokemon?"_

_The same little girl speaking, clearly scared, "What are you doing?"_

_A man yelling furiously. "Give it to me you little bastard!"_

_Then a single gun shot and a child's voice yelling "Noooo!"_

The now identified Josh shoot up in bed sweating and breathing heavily. He got out of the bed and then sat on the edge of his bed.

He placed his face in his hands and muttered repeatedly, "It's just a dream, it's just a dream ..."

He stayed like that for the next several hours.


End file.
